


run wild.

by AsiniePerson



Series: very short techno vent stories. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Claustrophobia, Gen, Imagination is.. Interesting., Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiniePerson/pseuds/AsiniePerson
Summary: he's trapped in his own imagination.
Series: very short techno vent stories. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161635
Kudos: 25





	run wild.

Stuck.

Can't breathe.

Room filling up with water.

Words written with his own blood.

_ 'Dying.' _

_ 'Claustrophobic.' _

_ 'Drowning soon.' _

_ 'Nothing.' _

_ 'Gave up.' _

_ '5 days.' _

Imagination is the worst.


End file.
